<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[kermit voice] YOU PIECE OF SHIT STONERS by feistycadavers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159769">[kermit voice] YOU PIECE OF SHIT STONERS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers'>feistycadavers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motionless in White (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Notfic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, also this is absolutely in all caps and in no way properly punctuated or formatted, i refuse to use the canon tag bc it'd misgender ricky so!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>AND IT’S QUIET FOR SOME PERIOD OF TIME THAT IS NOT MEASURABLE BECAUSE THEY’RE TOO STONED TO CONCEPTUALIZE THE PASSAGE OF TIME IN ANY MEANINGFUL MANNER</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I WISH I HAD SOMEBODY TO MAKE OUT WITH,” RICKY SAYS. “MAKING OUT SOUNDS SICK RIGHT NOW”</i>
</p><p>or some all caps notfic trash that i wrote to make myself feel better about The Dysphoria in which ricky is trans and ryan just rly wants somebody to smoke weed with and then they smash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ryan Sitkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SO I DIDN'T PLAN TO POST THIS, but then i was like. y'know. fuck it. maybe somebody else will appreciate it.</p><p>anyway i was having The Dysphoria and i also have unfortunately fallen ass over tits in love with ryan sitkowski and i want to write him in all the things so then this came out. </p><p>this is stupid this is ridiculous this is crack played straight please do not take this too seriously it's about the Guys Being Dudes</p><p>[solidarity hand clasp meme but it's me and luke and julia and our hands are labeled MAKING CHARACTERS TRANS FOR "NO REASON" BUT THE REASON IS BECAUSE WE LIKE IT AND IT MAKES US FEEL BETTER ABOUT THE GENDER]</p><p>first part's creatures era second part's infamous era and who the fuck knows maybe i'll add to this later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    IF I CANNOT WRITE A REAL FIC THEN I AM GOING TO NOTFIC THIS SHIT IN ALL CAPS SO HELP ME GOD</p><p>    SO THEY’RE ON ALL STARS TOUR RIGHT. AND IT’S THE FIRST TIME THEY’VE BEEN IN CALIFORNIA SINCE RYAN, KNOWN MARIJUANA ENTHUSIAST, JOINED THE BAND. RICKY’S ALSO NEW HERE WHICH IS A THING. RYAN’S A DUMBASS SO HE THINKS RICKY IS JUST REALLY SHORT FOR A COUPLE MONTHS (CUZ Y’KNOW, JOEY JORDISON IS A CIS DUDE WHO’S 5’3 SO A 5’2 CIS DUDE IS TOTALLY POSSIBLE OKAY) UNTIL RICKY MAKES A JOKE ABOUT GETTING RID OF HIS TITTIES, BECAUSE EVERY QUEER PERSON CAN’T RESIST CRACKING JOKES ABT BEING QUEER, AND THEN RYAN’S LIKE. YOU HAD TITTIES? AND RICKY’S LIKE UH. YEAH? AND RYAN’S LIKE OH. WORD. THAT ALSO EXPLAINS WHY HE OCCASIONALLY SEES PAD/TAMPON WRAPPERS IN THE VENUE DRESSING ROOM BATHROOM. MAKES MORE SENSE THAN HIS PREVIOUS THEORY THAT ONE OF THE OTHER MORONS IN THIS BAND WAS PURPOSELY HUNTING DOWN GIRLS ON THEIR PERIODS TO SMASH CUZ THEY WERE INTO IT. RICKY BEING TRANS IS COOL. RYAN FUCKS WITH PEOPLE WHO CLAIM THEIR OWN SHIT, Y’KNOW. HE LIKES A LITTLE “RULE” BENDING. </p><p>    ANYWAY. THEY’RE IN LIKE SAN DIEGO OR LA OR SOMETHING CUZ ALL STARS DIDN’T COME TO SAN FRANCISCO. WHICH, RYAN WOULD PREFER THEY’D GONE TO SF CUZ THE WHOLE 420 THING CAME FROM THE BAY AREA, BUT THIS IS FINE. HIS WHOLE THING ABOUT CALIFORNIA IS HE IS WANTING TO SAMPLE SOME OF THE FINEST MARY JEWANA ON THE PLANET. AND HE PROCURES A PHAT BAGGIE, WHICH, HOW HE DOES IS NOT IMPORTANT. WHAT’S IMPORTANT IS THAT HE NEEDS TO FIND SOMEBODY TO SMOKE IT WITH BECAUSE WHILE HE IS NOT INHERENTLY OPPOSED TO SMOKING BY HIMSELF, HE WOULD PREFER TO HAVE COMPANY. Y’KNOW. LIKE. DRINKING BY YOURSELF IS CONSIDERED WEIRD SO HE’S PRETTY SURE SMOKING BY YOURSELF IS ALSO WEIRD. CHRIS AND BALZ ARE OFF THE TABLE FOR STRAIGHT EDGE REASONS AND TJ’S MORE OF AN UPPERS KINDA GUY. ANGELO IS FUCKING MIA. RICKY, HOWEVER, IS MINDING HIS OWN BUSINESS SMOKING A CIGARETTE SITTING IN THE OPEN BACK OF THE VAN, HIS STUPID LITTLE LEGS SWINGING CUZ THEY DON’T TOUCH THE GROUND. A PERFECT TARGET.</p><p>    “HEY RICK,” RYAN SAYS. “WHAT’S UP.”</p><p>    “NOTHING.” RICKY STABS HIS CIGARETTE OUT ON THE BUMPER. “YOU SEEN ANGELO?”</p><p>    “NO,” RYAN SAYS. “HEY. SO. I GOT A DIMEBAG OF SOME ALIEN OG.”</p><p>    “I DON’T REALLY SMOKE WEED, MAN,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    “DUDE, WE’RE IN CALIFORNIA,” RYAN SAYS, LIKE THAT CHANGES THE FACT THAT RICKY DOES NOT REALLY PARTAKE IN THE HERBAL LIBATIONS IN QUESTION</p><p>    “WHAT DOES THAT MATTER FOR,” RICKY ASKS</p><p>    “BEST WEED IN THE WOOOORLD, MANG,” RYAN SAYS. “ALSO I REALLY DON’T WANNA SMOKE BY MYSELF TBH”</p><p>    AND RICKY’S LIKE. Y’KNOW. HE MULLS THAT OVER FOR A SECOND AND HE’S LIKE. “ALRIGHT. I’LL JUST TAKE A FEW HITS.” AND RYAN’S LIKE YESSSSS SCORE</p><p>    SO THEY GET INTO THE BACK OF THE VAN AND SHUT THE DOORS TO HOTBOX IT AND RYAN BASICALLY SITS ON TOP OF ALL TJ’S SHIT AND GETS HIS PAPERS AND ROLLING TRAY OUT HIS OWN BAG, AND RICKY SITS ON THE EDGE OF HIS BUNK, ONLY KINDA HUNCHED OVER. CUZ HE’S LITTLE. THAT MUST BE REALLY CONVENIENT IN A BUNK SITUATION, RYAN’S THINKING TO HIMSELF, AS RICKY’S WATCHING HIM SPLIT THE BAG INTO ENOUGH FOR TWO JOINTS, AND RICKY’S LIKE “DUDE, I’M NOT GONNA SMOKE A WHOLE JOINT.” AND RYAN’S LIKE “THAT’S FINE I’LL JUST FINISH YOURS.” AND RICKY’S LIKE “THAT’S SO MUCH WEED THOUGH” AND RYAN’S LIKE “I KNOW” AND RICKY’S LIKE. “I DON’T WANNA HAVE TO DRAG YOU OUTTA THIS VAN FOR SOUND CHECK LATER WHEN YOU’RE LIKE A SACK OF POTATOES.” WHICH. FAIR. SO RYAN PUTS THE OTHER HALF AWAY AND JUST ROLLS THE ONE JOINT</p><p>    “YOU WANT FIRST HIT?” RYAN ASKS</p><p>    “NAH, DUDE, GO AHEAD,” RICKY SAYS. WHICH RYAN DOES NOT PROTEST. HE LIGHTS UP AND THAT SHIT HIIIIITS WHICH HE KNEW IT WOULD CUZ IT WAS STICKING TO HIS FINGERS BUT LIKE, Y’KNOW. HE PASSES IT TO RICKY AND RICKY COUGHS A BUNCH WHICH IS CUTE</p><p>    SO RICKY’S A LIGHTWEIGHT</p><p>    AND IT’S PROBABLY NOT A GREAT IDEA FOR HIM TO BE SMOKING ALIEN OG ON ACCOUNT OF IT’S LIKE 20% THC SO IT’S BASICALLY JUST A LEAD BOOT KICK TO THE DICK, Y’KNOW</p><p>    CUZ HE’S ONLY RLY EVER SMOKED SHITTY EAST COAST WEED, SAVE FOR THE COUPLE TIMES HE SMOKED IN COLLEGE IN SEATTLE. BUT STILL.</p><p>SO RICKY GETS FUCKING RIPPED AND RYAN’S LIKE, SINKING INTO THE BAGS UNDER HIM AND RICKY’S LAYING BACK IN HIS BUNK WITH HIS FEET ON THE FLOOR AND STARING AT THE UNDERSIDE OF TJ’S MATTRESS</p><p>    AND SO RICKY’S LIKE “I DIDN’T THINK I WAS GONNA GET THIS HIGH”</p><p>    “IT’S DOPE,” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    “YEAH,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    AND IT’S QUIET FOR SOME PERIOD OF TIME THAT IS NOT MEASURABLE BECAUSE THEY’RE TOO STONED TO CONCEPTUALIZE THE PASSAGE OF TIME IN ANY MEANINGFUL MANNER</p><p>    “I WISH I HAD SOMEBODY TO MAKE OUT WITH,” RICKY SAYS. “MAKING OUT SOUNDS SICK RIGHT NOW”</p><p>    “YEAH,” RYAN SAYS. “SEX WHEN YOU’RE STONED IS PRETTY RAD”</p><p>    AND RICKY’S LIKE “YEAH?”</p><p>    AND RYAN’S LIKE “YEAH. I’D BE DOWN TO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEBODY RN.”</p><p>    AND LIKE, SOMEHOW RICKY IS ABLE TO RUB TWO OF HIS BRAIN CELLS TOGETHER ENOUGH TO GET THE GENIUS IDEA TO ASK RYAN IF HE WANTS TO MAKE OUT</p><p>    “DO YOU WANNA MAKE OUT WITH ME?” RICKY ASKS</p><p>    “WORD?” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    “YEAH, SURE,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    AND RICKY ALMOST WHACKS HIS FOREHEAD ON TJ’S BUNK WHEN HE SITS UP BUT HE MANAGES TO DODGE IT, AND RYAN JUST KINDA LEANS OVER AND KISSES HIM. AND RICKY DRAGS HIS HANDS THROUGH RYAN’S HAIR CUZ IT’S GETTING REALLY LONG. </p><p>    “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE INTO DUDES,” RYAN SAYS.</p><p>    “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE INTO DUDES,” RICKY SAYS.</p><p>    RYAN SHRUGS. IT’S NOT IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR OTHER PEOPLE TO KNOW. RICKY NODS AND THEN KISSES HIM AGAIN, AND RYAN TRIES TO LEAN IN MORE AND THE BAGS SLIDE AND HE ALMOST EATS SHIT SO RICKY’S LIKE “DUDE GET IN MY BUNK WITH ME,” SO HE DOES.</p><p>    “THERE WOULD BE MORE ROOM UP IN SHOTTY IN MINE,” RYAN SAYS, AS HE’S KINDA HALFWAY INTO RICKY’S BUNK, HIS LEGS OUT THE SIDE NEXT TO RICKY’S.</p><p>    “SURROUNDED BY WINDOWS,” RICKY SAYS, “GREAT IDEA”</p><p>    “OH YEAH HUH,” RYAN SAYS. RICKY PULLS RYAN OVER HALFWAY ON TOP OF HIM AND THEY’RE KISSING AGAIN, RYAN’S HAIR FALLING AROUND THEIR FACES, AND HE COMES DOWN ONTO ONE OF HIS ELBOWS TO GET SOME MORE CONTACT. YEAH. THAT’S THE SHIT. RICKY OPENS HIS MOUTH AND LETS RYAN IN, SO HE SLIDES HIS TONGUE AGAINST RICKY’S, AND RICKY KEENS A LITTLE AND THAT’S NICE. HIS HANDS ARE STILL IN RYAN’S HAIR. AND THEY’RE BOTH PLEASANTLY FLOATY AND SHIT. AND RYAN DOES THE THING WHERE HE TURNS THE REST OF THE WAY OVER AND SLOTS HIS THIGH BETWEEN RICKY’S LEGS JUST CUZ HE WANTS THE MOST PHYSICAL CONTACT POSSIBLE, AND RICKY PRACTICALLY MOANS DIRECTLY INTO HIS MOUTH, WHICH. COOL. RYAN MOUTHS DOWN HIS JAW TO HIS NECK, AND LIKE SURELY HE’S GONNA LEAVE MARKS CUZ RICKY’S SKIN IS THE COLOR OF UNCOOKED CHICKEN, BUT WHATEVER. RICKY LIFTS HIS HIPS UP A LITTLE, SIGHING OUT A REALLY NICE NOISE, ONE OF HIS HANDS GOING AROUND TO HOOK HIS FINGERS INTO ONE OF RYAN’S BELT LOOPS.</p><p>    “I’M GONNA TAKE MY SHIRT OFF,” RICKY SAYS, AND RYAN BONKS HIS HEAD ON THE BUNK ABOVE HIM WHEN HE SITS UP, AND THERE’S DEFINITELY RED BLOTCHES ON RICKY’S NECK. RICKY GETS HIS SHIRT OFF AND RYAN LOOKS, PALE EXPANSES OF… DECIDEDLY UNSCARRED WHITE SKIN. WHICH. RICKY NOTICES. “I HAD SMALL BOOBS,” RICKY SAYS. “THE SCARS ARE IN MY ARMPITS.”</p><p>    “OH, OKAY,” RYAN SAYS. “YOU COOL WITH ME PUTTING MY HANDS ON YOUR CHEST?”</p><p>    “YEAH,” RICKY SAYS. “THANKS FOR ASKING.” SO RYAN DOES, SMOOTHS HIS HAND UP RICKY’S STERNUM, AND RICKY CRANES HIS HEAD BACK, EXPOSING MORE NECK.</p><p>    “YOU’RE REALLY HOT,” RYAN SAYS. RICKY GRABS THE BOTTOM HEM OF RYAN’S SHIRT AND YANKS IT UP AND IT CATCHES UNDER HIS PITS.</p><p>    “C’MON,” RICKY SAYS, BECAUSE RYAN’S OVERDRESSED NOW. SO HE LETS RICKY WRANGLE THE SHIRT OFF HIM AND THEY STICK TOGETHER A LITTLE WHEN THEY START MAKING OUT AGAIN. BECAUSE THEY’RE IDIOTS AND ARE MAKING OUT AS FAR FROM THE AC AS POSSIBLE. RICKY GRABS THE BACK OF RYAN’S THIGH AND PULLS IT UP A LITTLE, PUSHES UP INTO IT, HIS BREATH SHUDDERING, AND. OKAY. SHIT. RYAN FLATTENS HIS HIPS DOWN INTO RICKY’S AND RICKY CAN DEFINITELY FEEL HIS BONER, CUZ HE SAYS “OH SHIT.”</p><p>    “SORRY,” RYAN SAYS QUICKLY</p><p>    “NAH, I’M INTO THAT,” RICKY SAYS, SHIFTING A LITTLE, REALLY GRINDING HIS SHIT INTO THE FLAT OF RYAN’S THIGH, HIS BREATH KICKING UP A LITTLE. “DO YOU WANNA. LIKE.”</p><p>    “UH,” RYAN SAYS, BECAUSE THERE’S VERY LITTLE BLOOD LEFT IN HIS BRAIN AND WHAT’S STILL THERE IS NO MATCH FOR ALIEN OG, “WHATEVER YOU WANNA DO.”</p><p>    “DO YOU HAVE A CONDOM?” RICKY ASKS</p><p>    “WHAT? NO,” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    “WELL NEITHER DO I,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    “WAIT. YOU WANNA FUCK?” RYAN ASKS</p><p>    “WHY DON’T YOU HAVE A CONDOM, DUDE?” RICKY ASKS. “YOU’RE THE ONE WITH THE DICK HERE”</p><p>    “WELL I’M NOT EXACTLY FUCKIN’ DROWNING IN PUSSY, MAN--”</p><p>    “GOD, OKAY, MOVE,” RICKY SAYS, SHOVING RYAN OVER ONTO HIS BACK AND RICKY ROLLS OVER ON TOP OF HIM, STRADDLING HIS THIGHS, HUNCHED OVER AND UNDOING RYAN’S BELT. AND RYAN SITS UP A LITTLE AS RICKY GETS ONTO HIS KNEES ON THE FLOOR OF THE VAN BETWEEN RYAN’S FEET, YANKING HIS JEANS DOWN WITH HIM. RICKY GRABS HIS DICK THROUGH HIS UNDERWEAR AND RYAN MAKES AN EMBARRASSING NOISE, BUT RICKY MUST NOT NOTICE OR CARE CUZ HE’S PULLING THEM DOWN AND THEN DRAGGING HIS TONGUE UP THE UNDERSIDE. “MY MOUTH IS TOO FUCKIN’ DRY,” RICKY MUMBLES, SUCKING IN ON HIS JAW AND SPITTING ON RYAN’S COCK AND IF HIS BRAIN WASN’T ALREADY COMING OUT HIS EARS IT DEFINITELY IS NOW. RICKY GETS HIS MOUTH AROUND RYAN’S DICK AND SINKS DOWN ON IT, TRYING TO HOLD HIS HAIR BACK WITH THE HAND THAT ISN’T AROUND THE DICK AND RYAN’S NOT AN ASSHOLE, SO HE GATHERS RICKY’S HAIR BACK OUT OF THE WAY IN A LOOSE FIST AT THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AND RICKY HUMS APPRECIATIVELY.</p><p>    “FUCK,” RYAN SAYS, BECAUSE HE CAN FEEL RICKY’S FUCKIN LIP PIERCINGS ON HIS DICK WHICH HE NEVER THOUGHT WAS GONNA BE A THING, BUT IT SURE FUCKING IS. RICKY’S MOVING HIS HEAD UP AND DOWN, HIS FREE HAND ON RYAN’S HIP, AND RYAN’S PRACTICALLY PANTING ALREADY CUZ HOLY SHIT. HE’S FUCKING RIPPED AND RICKY LOOKS SO PRETTY AND HE’S REALLY GOOD AT THIS AND RYAN’S TRYING NOT TO REFLEXIVELY FUCK UP INTO HIS MOUTH. RICKY BOBS OFF, ROPES OF SPIT STRINGING FROM HIS MOUTH TO RYAN’S COCK, WHICH IS DUMB HOT BUT THEY BREAK WHEN HE STARTS JERKING HIM OFF.</p><p>    “I GOT AN IDEA,” RICKY SAYS, WHICH IMPRESSES RYAN ON ACCOUNT OF HOW HIGH HE IS. RICKY SITS BACK AND UNDOES HIS OWN JEANS, WHICH TAKE A COMICALLY LONG TIME FOR HIM TO GET OFF BECAUSE THEY’RE GIRL JEANS, SO THEY’RE BASICALLY SHRINK-WRAPPED ON. HIS UNDERWEAR GET TAKEN WITH THEM CUZ THEY’RE SO TIGHT. AND THEN RICKY’S LIKE, ACTUALLY NAKED, AND CLIMBING ON TOP OF RYAN, AND RYAN’S LIKE “DUDE I SAID I DON’T HAVE A CONDOM--”</p><p>    “I FUCKING KNOW,” RICKY SAYS, “SHUT UP FOR A SECOND.” AND RICKY’S HOVERING OVER RYAN’S DICK LIKE HE’S GONNA RIDE IT, CLOSE ENOUGH RYAN CAN FEEL THE HEAT OFF HIM, AND RICKY GRABS RYAN’S DICK AND LAYS IT FLAT AGAINST HIS BODY, SITS, AND RYAN’S COCK SLOTS PERFECTLY BETWEEN WET HOT FOLDS OF SKIN AND OKAY. OKAY. RICKY GRINDS DOWN INTO IT AND RYAN FALLS BACK INTO RICKY’S MATTRESS CUZ HOLY SHIT OKAY THAT FEELS REALLY GOOD. RICKY PLANTS HIS HANDS ON RYAN’S SHOULDERS AND ROLLS HIS HIPS A LITTLE, FINDING THE RIGHT ANGLE THAT WORKS FOR HIM, AND RYAN’S JUST LAYING THERE LIKE A SLUG, HIS COCK LITERALLY THROBBING AGAINST RICKY’S HEAT.</p><p>    “HOLY SHIT,” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    “I KNOW,” RICKY SAYS, ALL BREATHLESS AND SHIT, AND THAT SPOT UNDER THE HEAD OF RYAN’S COCK KEEPS CATCHING ON RICKY’S DICK (BECAUSE RYAN ASSUMES RICKY CALLS IT HIS DICK AND HE’S NOT GONNA BE AN ASSHOLE) WHICH FEELS ESPECIALLY GOOD. RICKY’S MAKING THESE SOFT LITTLE MM MM MM NOISES AND RYAN GRABS ONTO HIS THIGHS, BECAUSE HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK ELSE TO DO WITH HIS HANDS, ROLLING UP INTO THE CONTACT.</p><p>    RYAN WONDERS TO HIMSELF IF THIS COUNTS AS DRY HUMPING EVEN THOUGH RICKY’S LEAKING PRECUM ALL OVER HIM SO IT’S DECIDEDLY NOT DRY</p><p>    “FUCK,” RICKY GRITS OUT, HIS HIPS STUTTERING A LITTLE, AND HE MOANS SHARPLY, REALLY RUTTING INTO IT, AND --</p><p>    “DID YOU CUM?” RYAN ASKS, WHEN RICKY REACHES UP TO GRAB ONE OF THE BARS ON THE UNDERSIDE OF THE BUNK ABOVE THEM</p><p>    “YEAH,” RICKY PANTS, BUT HE DOESN’T ACTUALLY STOP, JUST SLOWS DOWN A LITTLE, AND IT’S WAY SLICKER NOW. SHIT. OKAY. RYAN CAN ACTUALLY SEE NOW, WITH RICKY SITTING UP A LITTLE, THE HEAD OF HIS COCK APPEARING AND DISAPPEARING FROM BETWEEN RICKY’S LEGS. THEIR DICKS RUBBING AGAINST EACH OTHER. RYAN PROPS HIMSELF UP ON HIS ELBOWS, WATCHING, PUSHING HIS HAIR BACK OFF HIS FACE.</p><p>    “FUCK,” RYAN MOANS, AND HE’S DICKING UP AGAINST RICKY AS MUCH AS HE’S GRINDING DOWN INTO HIM, AND THE PRESSURE IS JUST ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF TOO MUCH AND HE JUST. “CLOSE.”</p><p>    “YEAH?” RICKY ASKS. “I WANT YOU TO COME IN MY MOUTH.”</p><p>    WHICH, HOLY FUCK, OKAY, YEAH, OF COURSE, WHATEVER YOU WANT RICK</p><p>    SO HE BACKS OFF ONTO THE FLOOR AGAIN AND STARTS SUCKING HIS OWN CUM OFF RYAN’S COCK WHICH</p><p>    THIS REALLY ISN’T HOW RYAN EXPECTED SMOKING WITH RICKY TO GO BUT THIS IS FINE</p><p>    AND RYAN WARNS HIM WHEN HE’S GONNA CUM AND RICKY BOBS OFF ENTIRELY, STARTS CRANKING HIS DICK WITH BOTH HANDS, ONE TINY PAW ON TOP OF THE OTHER, COVERING THE ENTIRE LENGTH AND HIS DUMB MOUTH OPEN, AND RYAN’S ORGASM HITS HIM LIKE A GODDAMN BUS, THE FIRST OF IT STREAKING ACROSS RICKY’S FACE, AND THEN RICKY CLOSES HIS MOUTH OVER IT, SUCKS HIM FUCKIN DRY IN THE LITERAL SENSE. DROOLS CUM WHEN HE LIFTS HIS HEAD, FLOPS OVER ON HIS BACK NEXT TO RYAN.</p><p>    WHEN RYAN REENTERS THE TROPOSPHERE FROM THE STRATOSPHERE, HE SORT OF IS VAGUELY AWARE OF RICKY MOANING QUIETLY NEXT TO HIM, AND THEN HE LOOKS OVER AND RICKY’S GOT HIS HAND BETWEEN HIS THIGHS, AND HE’S JERKING OFF, THE OTHER HAND PUSHING RYAN’S CUM THAT’S ON HIS CHEEK INTO HIS MOUTH</p><p>    AND RYAN IS NOT A FUCKING MONSTER, SO OBVIOUSLY HE RETURNS THE FUCKING FAVOR</p><p>    HE FUMBLES HIMSELF ONTO THE FLOOR AND YANKS RICKY’S HIPS TO THE EDGE OF THE MATTRESS AND HITCHES ONE OF RICKY’S LEGS OVER HIS SHOULDER AND BURIES HIS FACE BETWEEN HIS THIGHS AND RICKY PRACTICALLY YELPS, HIS HIPS REFLEXIVELY JERKING UP AGAINST RYAN’S MOUTH. RYAN LICKS INTO HIM, CLOSES HIS MOUTH AROUND HIS DICK, AND RICKY’S FINGERS TIGHTEN IN RYAN’S HAIR.</p><p>    “M’GONNA CUM,” RICKY SAYS, SO RYAN DOESN’T STOP, DOESN’T CHANGE ANYTHING, BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT’S HOW YOU FUCK SHIT UP WHEN YOU’RE TRYNA GIVE SOMEBODY WITH A VAGINA AN ORGASM, AND RICKY CRIES OUT, HIPS PULLING CLEAR UP OFF THE MATTRESS AS HE CUMS. RYAN RIDES IT OUT FOR HIM, RESTS HIS HEAD AGAINST RICKY’S THIGH ON HIS SHOULDER, AS HE BRINGS A HAND UP TO SLICK OVER HIM. RICKY SHUDDERS HARD. “ONE MORE?” RICKY ASKS.</p><p>    RYAN THINKS IT’S PRETTY COOL HE GETS TO FUCK AROUND WITH A DUDE WHO CAN CUM A BUNCH OF TIMES AND AS HE’S SINKING HIS TWO MIDDLE FINGERS INTO RICKY HE’S WONDERING WHAT HIS RECORD FOR MOST NUTS IN ONE SITTING IS</p><p>    RICKY MOANS LOUD AS FUCK, AND FOR A SECOND OF POST-NUT CLARITY RYAN REMEMBERS THEY’RE IN THE VAN AND SOMEONE OUTSIDE COULD PROBABLY HEAR THAT BUT Y’KNOW, IT ONLY SPEAKS TO HIS HASHTAG SKILLZ ™ IF HIS PARTNER IS CUMMING A BUNCH AND BEING HELLA LOUD SO </p><p>    ANYWAY. HE CURLS HIS FINGERS INTO RICKY AND FUCKS THEM INTO HIM WITH HIS WHOLE ARM, SITTING UP A LITTLE FOR A BETTER ANGLE, AND RICKY’S ARCHING OFF THE MATTRESS, SQUIRMING, GRABBING AT THE SHEETS, RYAN’S HAIR, HIS WRIST WHERE HIS HAND IS ON RICKY’S WAIST, WHATEVER, JUST GASPING AND PANTING AND MOANING AND RYAN IS GONNA BEAT HIS MEAT TO THIS MEMORY FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE</p><p>    “I’M GONNA CUM ON YOUR FINGERS,” RICKY WHINES, AND RYAN’S HAND IS GETTING TIRED BUT HE’S GOING TO STICK IT OUT FOR RICKY OKAY AND HE DOES. AND RICKY CUMS AGAIN FOR THE THIRD TIME AND RYAN SUCKS IT OFF HIS FINGERS, AND THEY MAKE OUT SOME MORE AND TASTE EACH OTHER’S JIZZ CUZ IT’S GROSS AND IT’S HOT</p><p>    AND THEY GET ALL THEIR CLOTHES BACK ON SOMEHOW AND RYAN’S ROLLING UP THE SECOND JOINT TO STASH FOR HIMSELF FOR LATER BEFORE THE OVERNIGHT DRIVE SO HE CAN CHECK OUT AND VIBE WHILE ANGELO DRIVES AND PLAYS THE SLIPKNOT SELF TITLED</p><p>    AND THE DOOR SLIDES OPEN EVENTUALLY AND IT’S CHRIS AND RICKY AND RYAN EXCHANGE A LOOK THAT SAYS IN NO UNCERTAIN TERMS “OH SHIT, WE PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE VAN”</p><p>    AND CHRIS IS LIKE “JESUS CHRIST IT SMELLS LIKE STRAIGHT UP PUSSY IN HERE”</p><p>    AND RYAN’S LIKE “YEAH GOOD WEED SMELLS LIKE DANK PUSSY CHRIS NOT THAT YOU’D KNOW”</p><p>    AND RICKY GOES “OH MY GOD” REAL QUIET </p><p>    AND CHRIS IS LIKE “WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU’RE GONNA HOTBOX THE VAN YOU PIECE OF SHIT STONERS”</p><p>    AND RICKY’S LIKE “DUDE I DON’T EVEN REALLY SMOKE WEED CALLING ME A STONER IS OUT OF LINE BRO”</p><p>    THE GODDAMN END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    BACK AT IT AGAIN KRISPY KREME I GOT MORE TO SAY</p><p>    SO RICKY AND RYAN KEEP HOOKING UP BECAUSE D*CK/P*SSY TOO BOMB Y’KNOW. LIKE. THINGS WERE FINE THERE FOR AWHILE TILL ONE TIME RYAN SAID RICKY’S MOUTH WAS MADE FOR HIS COCK AND THEN RICKY WAS LIKE [CANCER VENUS NOISE] AND RICKY CATCHES FEELINGS AND THEN OBVIOUSLY HE WANTS RYAN TO NUT IN HIM. LIKE. NUT IN HIM, NUT IN HIM, Y’KNOW. </p><p>    (FEELINGS ARE MUTUAL SO THAT’S FINE. AND RICKY’S OVARIES ARE BASICALLY OBSOLETE AT THIS POINT. THEY’RE JUST THERE. SO. THE RYAN NUTTING ALL UP IN THIS P*SSY THING IS PROBABLY OKAY.)</p><p>    (WHAT ACTUALLY ARE THEY?? IDK. I DON’T THINK THEY EVEN KNOW. THEY JUST BE FUCKIN AND LIKE ALSO CUDDLING Y’KNOW. CUZ RICKY LATCHES ONTO RYAN LIKE A FUCKIN SPIDER MONKEY OR SOME SHIT.)</p><p>    THEY ACTUALLY GET A HOTEL NIGHT FOR ONCE TOWARDS THE END OF A TOUR, WHICH IS LIKE, A GODDAMN MIRACLE CUZ IT’S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO GET SOME PRIVACY ON TOUR. WHICH IS MORE OF A PROBLEM FOR RICKY THAN IT IS RYAN BECAUSE RYAN FINDS IT REALLY INTERESTING TO TRY TO STEALTH FINGER RICKY IN VARIOUS PLACES IN THE RV WHICH RICKY DOESN’T FIND VERY AMUSING AND LAST TIME HE ENDED UP WITH LIKE 80% OF HIS FIST IN HIS MOUTH TRYING NOT TO MAKE ANY NOISE. ANYWAY. SO HOTEL NIGHT. AND RYAN STILL HAS A COUPLE CONDOMS LEFT SO HE DOESN’T HAVE TO TRY TO BUY/STEAL ANY ON THE SLY WHICH IS RAD. HE ALSO GETS SOME WEED AND THEY DO SMOKE A LITTLE BECAUSE THIS IS THEM. AND RYAN KEEPS SHOTGUNNING ALL HIS HITS INTO RICKY’S MOUTH WHICH JUST ENDS UP WITH THEM MAKING OUT A LOT.</p><p>    IDK WHAT WAS BUT SOMETHING’S ON THE TV BECAUSE IT’S DOMESTIC TO FUCK WITH THE FOOD NETWORK ON</p><p>    RYAN’S DOING HITS OFF A DRY PIPE, ONE OF THE GLASS SPOON TYPE ONES, AND RICKY’S GETTING A NICE BODY HIGH JUST FROM INHALING RYAN’S SMOKE. RICKY’S HALF LAYING ON TOP OF RYAN AND RYAN HAS TO BRING HIS PIPE HAND ALL THE WAY AROUND RICKY’S DUMB HEAD ON HIS SHOULDER TO TAKE A HIT. WHICH YOU’D THINK RICKY WOULD NOTICE IS INCONVENIENT BUT. NAH. HE’S CURRENTLY BUSY UNDERGOING OSMOSIS WITH THE MATTRESS AND ALSO RYAN’S CHEST.</p><p>    RYAN TAKES A HIT AND HOLDS IT, LETS RICKY LIFT HIS HEAD AND KISS HIM, AND WHEN HE OPENS HIS MOUTH HE SIGHS SMOKE INTO IT. RICKY INHALES, BRINGS HIS HAND UP AROUND TO THE BACK OF RYAN’S NECK, NOT LETTING HIM PULL BACK, WHICH RYAN FIGURES MEANS THEY’RE DONE SMOKING FOR NOW, AND LIKE RYAN WOULD HAVE PREFERED TO FINISH THE BOWL BUT ALSO THIS IS FINE. EVERYTHING IS FINE CUZ RICKY IS GETTING ON TOP OF HIM AND MOUTHING DOWN OVER RYAN’S THROAT, AND RICKY ARCHES HIS ASS UP AND HIS SHIRT RIDES UP A LITTLE AND RICKY’S WEARING THOSE STUPID PANTIES HE BOUGHT AROUND HALLOWEEN THAT HE PAID WAY TOO MUCH FOR JUST CUZ THEY SAY “ABANDON HOPE ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE” ON THE ASS -- WHICH, RYAN HAS BEEN IN RICKY’S ASS, AND IT WAS CONSIDERABLY BETTER THAN HE IMAGINES DANTE’S INFERNO WOULD BE. BUT THAT’S NEITHER HERE NOR THERE. SO RYAN TOSSES HIS LIGHTER ONTO THE TABLE AND GRABS RICKY’S ASS AND RICKY KEENS A LITTLE, PUSHES INTO HIS HAND. RICKY’S HAND SLIDES IN BETWEEN THEM, GRABS RYAN’S COCK THROUGH HIS SWEATS</p><p>    (RICKY’S TORN BETWEEN 1. STEALING THESE STUPID GREY SWEATPANTS AND BURNING THEM BECAUSE HE’S TIRED OF BEING TORMENTED BY RYAN’S FUCKIN SHMEAT JUST FLOPPIN AROUND IN THERE AND 2. BUYING HIM AT LEAST FOUR MORE PAIRS)</p><p>    AND RYAN’S LIKE. AIGHT. COOL. HE BLINDLY REACHES TO PUT THE PIPE ON THE TABLE AND INTERNALLY CROSSES HIS FINGERS IT DOESN’T ROLL OFF BUT Y’KNOW, NOW HE’S PREOCCUPIED. SO HE BRINGS HIS HAND TO RICKY’S THROAT AND GRABS IT, NOT ENOUGH TO CHOKE, JUST ENOUGH TO LIKE. Y’KNOW. AND RICKY DIGS HIS TEETH INTO HIS BOTTOM LIP AND GRINS. WHICH IS ESSENTIALLY RICKY LANGUAGE FOR “BREAK MY BACK LIKE A GLOW STICK DADDY”. MAYBE WITHOUT THE DADDY. IDK RICKY DO BE A CANCER VENUS THO.</p><p>    “CONDOMS STILL IN MY BAG,” RYAN SAYS, TRYING TO SIT UP, BUT RICKY PLANTS HIS HANDS ON HIS CHEST, KEEPS HIM ON HIS BACK.</p><p>    “I DON’T WANT TO USE ONE,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    AND RYAN GOES ON A FACE JOURNEY FROM SURPRISE TO DISBELIEF TO THAT MEME OF THE BLACK KID LOOKING BAFFLED WITH A BUNCH OF QUESTION MARKS AROUND HIS FACE</p><p>    “MY OVARIES DON’T FUCKIN WORK, DUDE,” RICKY SAYS. “IT’S FINE.”</p><p>    “SHOULD I PULL OUT?” RYAN ASKS</p><p>    “NAH THAT’S THE WHOLE POINT,” RICKY SAYS. “I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME”</p><p>    AND RYAN’S LIKE. Y’KNOW. THIS IS A NEW THING FOR HIM. HE’S BEEN NUTTING IN CONDOMS OR PULLING OUT SINCE HIS SEXUAL DEBUT BACK IN JUNIOR YEAR. HE’S A MORON BUT HE’S NOT AN IDIOT. </p><p>    “OKAY,” RYAN SAYS, A LITTLE HESITANTLY, BUT THEN RICKY SITS UP A LITTLE AND HIS BONER IS LIKE, THERE, AND IT’S LIKE. THEY’VE BEEN BONING FOR LIKE A YEAR AND A HALF AND THERE HAS BEEN SOME CAPITAL N NOTICEABLE CAPITAL G GROWTH BECAUSE RICKY’S ON THE DICK JUICE. JUICE THAT MAKES YOU HORNY. THEY REFER TO IT AS BOTH. (DON’T TALK TO RYAN ABOUT HOW RICKY HAS TO DO HIS OWN INJECTIONS THO CUZ DESPITE BEING COVERED IN TATTOOS THAT STILL HEEBS HIM OUT.)</p><p>    SO ANYWAY. RICKY’S HARD ENOUGH IT SHOWS THROUGH THE STUPID HELL PANTIES AND RYAN GRABS HIM AND SHOVES HIM OVER ONTO HIS BACK, YANKS THEM DOWN AND WRANGLES THEM OFF HIM. RYAN GETS HIS HAND BACK AROUND RICKY’S THROAT AND ACTUALLY CHOKES HIM A LITTLE THIS TIME, LICKS HIS FINGERS, AND SINKS THE FIRST TWO INTO HIM. THE LICKING THE FINGERS WAS PROBABLY UNNECESSARY IN RETROSPECT. RICKY’S MOAN BREAKS IN HIS THROAT AS HE CHOKES ON IT AND RYAN LAYS HIS PALM AGAINST RICKY’S DICK AND HE RUTS UP INTO IT. LIKE HE’S FUCKING HIMSELF ON RYAN’S FINGERS. WHICH IS FINE. EVERYTHING IS FINE. HE CURLS HIS FINGERS, ANGLES THEM UP A LITTLE, AND RICKY’S EYES PRACTICALLY ROLL OUT HIS SKULL.</p><p>    “FUCK ME,” RICKY CHOKES OUT, AND RYAN SQUEEZES HARDER</p><p>    “NAH,” RYAN SAYS, “GONNA MAKE YOU CUM ON MY HAND FIRST”</p><p>    AND RICKY WHINES AND KEENS A BUNCH CUZ HE WANTS MORE THAN JUST FINGERS BUT, Y’KNOW, RYAN IS AN OLD HAND AT THIS BY NOW PUN SLIGHTLY INTENDED AND HE’S GOT RICKY’S INSIDES PRACTICALLY MEMORIZED AT THIS POINT. SO IT’S NOT LIKE RICKY’S GONNA HAVE TO WAIT FOREVER. RYAN LOOSENS HIS GRIP TO LET RICKY BREATHE, AND RICKY’S GOT BOTH HANDS FISTED IN THE SHEETS, SQUIRMING UNDER RYAN’S GRIP. RYAN’S ABOUT POUNDING HIS FUCKIN FINGERS UP INTO RICKY’S HEAT AND HIS KNUCKLES SMACK AGAINST WET SKIN AND RICKY CLENCHES DOWN ON RYAN’S FINGERS, HIS BACK ARCHING CLEAR OFF THE GODDAMN BED, HIP BONES JUTTING OUT BELOW THE HEM OF HIS FUCKIN HIM T-SHIRT</p><p>    “M’GONNA CUM,” RICKY SAYS</p><p>    “YEAH, DO IT,” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    AND LIKE, RICKY ALWAYS GETS WETTER AND SLICKER WHEN HE CUMS EXCEPT THIS TIME HE GOES SO FUCKING TIGHT IT ABOUT FORCES RYAN’S FINGERS OUT AND HE SOBS AND LITERALLY LIKE GUSHES, SPRAYS CUM ALL OVER RYAN’S HORRIBLE GREY SWEATS</p><p>    “HOLY SHIT,” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    AND RICKY’S GASPING FOR AIR, REACHING DOWN TO SLOT HIS DICK BETWEEN HIS FINGERS TO RIDE IT OUT, CUZ RYAN’S LIKE. TOO STUNNED TO FINISH HIS SHIT. HIS WHOLE FOREARM IS DRENCHED AND THE FRONT OF HIS SWEATS IS DARK WHERE RICKY CAME ALL THE FUCK OVER HIM AND IT HONESTLY KINDA LOOKS LIKE HE PEED HIMSELF WHICH WOULD BE EMBARASSING IF THAT WASN’T THE HOTTEST GODDAMN SHIT HE’D EVER SEEN</p><p>    “WHY’D YOU STOP?” RICKY ASKS, AND HE SITS UP CUZ RYAN LIKE. FORGOT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CHOKING HIM TO THE MATTRESS. AND RICKY’S LIKE. “DID I DO THAT?”</p><p>    “YES?” RYAN SAYS</p><p>    “HOLY FUCK,” RICKY SAYS. “I HONESTLY THOUGHT WHEN GIRLS DID THAT IN PORN THEY WERE JUST PEEING”</p><p>    “JESUS CHRIST,” RYAN MUMBLES, SHOVING HIS SWEATS DOWN AND RICKY’S MOUTH FALLS OPEN REFLEXIVELY WHEN HIS COCK SPRINGS FREE CUZ IT’S JUST A PAVLOVIAN RESPONSE AT THIS TIME BASICALLY. “TURN OVER.”</p><p>    WHICH RICKY DOES, LAYING HIS SHOULDERS DOWN INTO THE BED AND ARCHING HIS ASS UP, AND RYAN GRABS AT IT WITH ONE HAND, THUMBS HIM OPEN. RICKY’S ALL FUCKIN SLICK AND SWOLLEN RED FROM HIS ORGASM AND HIS CUM IS STILL DRIPPING DOWN THE INSIDES OF HIS THIGHS LITERALLY AND RYAN’S LIKE. TRYING NOT TO LET HIS REMAINING BRAIN CELLS ROLL RIGHT OUT HIS EARS. HE LAYS HIS DICK AGAINST RICKY’S ASS AND RICKY GASPS, PULLS A PILLOW UNDER HIS HEAD. BRACES HIS HAND ON THE HEADBOARD SO HE DOESN’T END UP GETTING FUCKED UP THE BED AND WHACKING HIS HEAD. AND RYAN DRAGS THE HEAD OF HIS COCK THROUGH RICKY’S FOLDS, RUTS AGAINST HIS DICK FOR A SECOND, AND RICKY SHUDDERS HARD.</p><p>    “FUCKING PUT IT IN ALREADY,” RICKY DEMANDS, BECAUSE HE’S A BRAT, AND RYAN’S LIKE. WELL. HE ALSO REALLY WANTS TO PUT IT IN SO. HE DOES. AND IT’S THE FIRST TIME HE’S FUCKED RICKY RAW LIKE THIS AND HE ACTUALLY GRITS OUT A MOAN BETWEEN HIS TEETH CUZ HOLY SHIT. HE DRAWS OUT ALMOST ALL THE WAY AND SLAMS BACK IN AND RICKY ALL BUT YELPS. “FUCK--” RICKY CHOKES OUT, HIS BREATH GETTING KNOCKED OUT OF HIS LUNGS WHEN RYAN PLANTS HIS HAND BETWEEN HIS SHOULDER BLADES AND SHOVES HIM INTO THE MATTRESS, PINS HIM, HIS OTHER HAND ON RICKY’S HIP FOR LEVERAGE AS HE STARTS FUCKING HIM IN EARNEST</p><p>    RICKY’S ALREADY A FUCKIN WRECK AGAIN</p><p>    HE’S MOANING AND SOBBING INTO THE PILLOW, BECAUSE RICKY CRIES WHEN HE GETS FUCKED AND RYAN KNOWS THIS SO HE IS NOT WORRIED ANYMORE, EVEN THOUGH IT SPOOKED HIM THE FIRST FEW TIMES. RICKY’S FUCKING HIMSELF BACK ON RYAN’S DICK AS MUCH AS RYAN’S FUCKING INTO HIM, THE SOUND OF RYAN’S HIPS SMACKING AGAINST RICKY’S ASS LOUD OVER THE TV. RICKY’S ARCHED HARD, AND RYAN DIGS HIS THUMB INTO ONE OF THE DIMPLES AT THE BASE OF HIS SPINE, ALREADY STRUGGLING TO KEEP HIS BREATH. IT’S FUCKING RAW AND INTENSE AND RICKY’S STRETCHED OPEN OBSCENELY AROUND HIM AND JUST.</p><p>    IT’S A LOT FOR A DUDE TO HANDLE, ALRIGHT</p><p>    AND RICKY’S GASPING AND PANTING AND MOANING, BEGGING RYAN TO GO HARDER, AND RYAN MOVES HIS HAND FROM RICKY’S BACK AND GRABS HIS HAIR AND PULLS, WRENCHING HIS HEAD BACK, PULLING HIM INTO AN EVEN MORE IMPOSSIBLE LOOKING ARCH. RICKY’S FUCKING BENDY. TINY LITTLE FUCKER. </p><p>    “FUCK,” RICKY MOANS, HIS THIGHS LITERALLY FUCKING SHAKING, AND RYAN’S TRYING NOT TO BUST ALREADY BUT RICKY IS SERIOUSLY TESTING HIM. “FUCK, I’M GONNA CUM--”</p><p>    “YEAH, CUM ON MY COCK,” RYAN SAYS, WHICH COMES OUT A LITTLE PORNO SOUNDING BUT IT MUST WORK CUZ RICKY SOBS AND SHUDDERS AND ROLLS BACK AGAINST RYAN’S HIPS, HIS COCK HILTED, AND RYAN FEELS ANOTHER GUSH OF CUM AROUND HIS DICK, AND THEN IT’S JUST BASICALLY RYAN SITKOWSKI FOUND DEAD SOMEWHERE IN THE AMERICAN SOUTHEAST CAUSE OF DEATH RICHARD HORROR’S P*SSY, BECAUSE HE MOANS AND HE CUMS TOO, SPILLING ALL THE FUCKING WAY INSIDE RICKY, FLOODING HIS HOLE, AND RICKY’S JUST. PANTING AND RIDING IT OUT AND--</p><p>    “FUCK, I CAN FEEL IT--” RICKY GASPS OUT, AND HE’S REACHING DOWN TO RUB AT HIS COCK, WHICH RYAN FEELS ON ACCOUNT OF IT MAKES HIM REFLEXIVELY CLENCH A LITTLE. “DON’T PULL OUT, FUCK, STAY--” AND RICKY’S SOMEHOW CUMMING AGAIN ALREADY, AND IT’S JUST ON THE SIDE OF TOO FUCKING MUCH FOR RYAN’S SPENT COCK </p><p>    “SHIT,” RYAN HISSES, TRYING TO RIDE IT OUT FOR RICKY BY KINDA GRINDING INTO HIM AS HE JERKS OFF, BUT THEN RICKY’S FLOPPING FORWARD INTO THE PILLOWS AGAIN, AND WHEN RYAN LOOKS DOWN HE CAN SEE HIS CUM LEAKING OUT OF RICKY’S HOLE AND THAT IMAGE IS DEFINITELY BURNED INTO HIS RETINAS FOREVER FOR FUTURE REFERENCE WHEN HE INEVITABLY BEATS HIS MEAT THINKING ABOUT RICKY AGAIN, ALONG WITH THE AFOREMENTIONED CUM SPRAYING HALFWAY ACROSS THE GODDAMN ROOM AS WELL AS THE FIRST TIME RICKY SUCKED RYAN’S DICK IN THE VAN AND ALSO RICKY’S ASSHOLE STRETCHED OPEN ON HIS DICK BUT THAT’S A WHOLE OTHER THING</p><p>    ONCE THEY’RE BACK SOMEWHAT ON THE PLANET AND RICKY COMES BACK FROM WHAT RYAN THINKS MUST BE THE LONGEST PEE OF HIS LIFE, RYAN FINISHES OFF THE BOWL AND RICKY POUNDS LIKE HALF A GATORADE BECAUSE HE MUST BE SO DEHYDRATED NOW JUST LIKE, A STUPID LITTLE RAMEN NOODLE. AND RICKY’S JUST LIKE. “FUCK THAT WAS AWESOME.”</p><p>AND RYAN’S LIKE “YEAH IT WAS PRETTY RAD. YOU RUINED MY SWEATS THO” </p><p>AND RICKY’S LIKE “SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR WEARING THEM WITHOUT UNDERWEAR ALL THE TIME AND MAKING ME HAVE TO WATCH YOUR DICK SWING AROUND IN THEM AND TAUNT ME”</p><p>    “DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT?” RYAN ASKS</p><p>    “FOR REAL,” RICKY SAYS, PAUSING TO YAWN. </p><p>    AND RYAN KINDA FEELS SOME BIG DICK ENERGY LOOSELY SPEAKING CUZ HE GOT RICKY TO ACTUALLY SHOOT HIS JIZZ ALL OVER THE GODDAMN PLACE</p><p>    “WANNA SHOWER?” RYAN ASKS AND RICKY’S LIKE “YEAH” </p><p>    AND THEN THEY SHOWER</p><p>    THE GODDAMN END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ao3userfeistycadavers.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>